


(not quite) a natural

by WattStalf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2019, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:26:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Lorenz assures her that he's a natural.





	(not quite) a natural

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, I can start posting my Kinktober fics! Day one is face-sitting, with Lorenz!

Lorenz assures her that he’s a natural, that she has absolutely nothing to worry about and to just leave everything in his capable hands, that they will both be completely overwhelmed with pleasure in no time at all. Byleth isn’t so sure about all of that, considering his lack of experience, but it isn’t as if she has any experience to speak of herself, so she doesn’t mention her doubt to him.

He makes such a big spectacle out of it that she’s sure something is going to go wrong for him before they even start. Though she loves him dearly, she can’t deny the fact that he has a bad habit of boasting his abilities even when there’s nothing worth boasting about, and his insistence that he is a master in “the art of love making,” as he has taken to calling it, is a red flag all on its own.

At first, he holds his own, helping her out of her clothes with relative ease, and then undressing himself. He remarks on how beautiful she is before pulling her into a kiss, and he handles himself well through all of it. She can feel his erection pressed up against her and as he runs a hand through her hair, nibbling at her lower lip, she’s turned on. Everything is going well, but this is when things start to fall apart.

He lays her down and climbs on top of her, whispering sweet nothings to her and doing nothing else for her before he’s up against her, and he pushes forward. Byleth winces, tensing reflexively as he pushes into her. It isn’t comfortable, and she tries to take deep breaths and tries to relax, while Lorenz moans, his eyes closed with an expression of ecstasy.

From what she’s heard, it isn’t always comfortable at first, and relaxing helps matters, but she wonders when exactly she’s supposed to enjoy it. As Lorenz continues, pushing further into her, he seems to be enjoying himself a lot, and though the pain begins to fade, there’s no other way for her to describe how she feels than simply awkward. And that is when she realizes that he is really,  _ really _ not the natural talent that he assured her he would be.

Which really isn’t a surprise at all.

Fortunately for her, it doesn’t last much longer, and in no time at all, he’s finished, coming with a groan, pulling out of her so that he can lay beside her. He pants as he catches his breath, and when he speaks, he says, “That was lovely, wasn’t it?”

Byleth has a choice to make; she can lie to him to avoid hurting his feelings, and deal with mediocre sex for the rest of her life, or she can be honest and have to do the damage control with his bruised ego, but then they can work from there, and he can start to figure out how to make it up to her. Though she debates a little bit, it doesn’t take her long to reach her decision, and she bluntly tells him, “Not really.”

“Well, I always knew-” Lorenz blinks. “Wait...what did you say?”

“It wasn’t really anything...well, at all,” she says. “It looked like you really liked it, but I was just kind of...there, you know?”

“I don’t know, actually!” he protests, a look of horror slowly coming over his face. “You can’t honestly mean that you found that unsatisfactory, can you?!”

“It was your first time,” she says, trying to soften the blow. “Neither of us really knew what we were doing. We can figure it out, though. Like you could-”

“This is absolutely unacceptable...as your lover, I should have...it doesn’t make any sense! I should have been a natural, after all, I’m-”

“I know, I know,” she interrupts, hoping to prevent him from going on a whole tangent. “How about we keep going?”

“I don’t…” He looks away, embarrassed. “I don’t know if I could do that again right away…”

“That’s alright, it doesn’t have to be that. You could do something just for me, to make it up to me.”

“Of course I want to make it up to you! Whatever you need me to do, just name it!” he declares, just as eager as she had hoped he would be. She doesn’t know what about what she’s going to do to him, but she’s heard and read a few things, enough to figure out how to go about it, and she hopes that this is a bit more enjoyable. At the very least, it will shut him up for a little while.

“Just lay back, and let me handle it,” she says. Lorenz is a little confused, trying to question what good he can do if he’s leaving everything to her, but she assures him that she knows what she’s talking about. He is surprised when she climbs on top of him, inching forward until she is straddling his face.

“Do you want me to…?” He trails off, leaving the question open, but she thinks he’s starting to understand the gist of what she’s asking of him. She hopes that he will be able to pick it up as he goes along.

“Exactly,” she replies, lowering herself until she is just barely above his lips. She can feel his breath like this, and slowly, she pushes down, making contact as he parts his lips in response.

Hesitantly, Lorenz licks just along her entrance, not quite penetrating as he tries to get a feel for it. Byleth squirms, the slight contact teasing her. He takes his time before he finally presses his tongue inside of her, and she finds that her patience is slipping. If she leaves this entirely up to him, just like she did before, then they won’t ever get anywhere, and so, she presses down a little more harshly, urging him on without actually saying anything.

Lorenz doesn’t seem to know what to do for a moment, hesitating again. Again, Byleth presses down, grinding against his face, and he responds a bit more eagerly. Delving deeper with his tongue, he does what he can to pleasure her, figuring it out as he goes along, and always responding with more whenever she moans to encourage him. Bit by bit, Lorenz is figuring it out, and the more Byleth enjoys it, the more impatient she becomes, until she has begun grinding down against him without him pausing, or giving her any other reason to do it.

She jerks her hips downward against him, her pace increasing until her movements mimic how he thrust into her when they attempted to make love. When she’s the one on top, she can understand just how easy it must have been for him to lose himself and forget about anything other than jerking his hips, faster and faster until he was able to relieve the building pressure.

She can’t slow down when she knows how close she is, and Lorenz just takes it, struggling to keep up with her pace but never giving up, still trying to maintain whatever pace he can, no matter how hard it is to match her enthusiasm.

Byleth doesn’t let up until she finally comes, riding his face as she cries out for him. She remains there for a moment, just to enjoy it for a moment, but as she starts to come down, it occurs to her that it might be best to let him breathe a little more freely, and she gets off of him, scooting back until she can lay down, her head resting against his chest.

“Sorry if that was a little one sided,” she says softly.

“Nonsense,” Lorenz replies, still a little breathless. “You enjoyed yourself?”

“Very much.”

“Then that’s only fair. It was one sided before, was it not?”

“Well...yeah, I guess it was.”

“Which was absolutely disgraceful, so it was only fair you got to do something for yourself to make up for it,” he says, pausing for a bit before he mumbles, “Besides, I...enjoyed that as well, in a way.”

Nuzzling his chest, Byleth smiles to herself. “Is that so...well, we can do that again, any time you want.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that.  _ But _ I plan to work on my technique so that it’s never necessary again. I’ll always leave you so satisfied that you only want to do that to have something  _ extra _ , not because I’ve failed you in any way!”

He is so enthusiastic that it’s hard not to laugh as she replies, “I don’t doubt it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
